


Vigil

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Carlos pines - Freeform, Carlos worries, Discussions of War, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, War, infected Jill, re3 remake spoilers, spoilers for the middle of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: People died. There were casualties in any war. Raccoon City would be no different. But Carlos drew the line at Jill. If anyone survived tonight, it would be her. Carlos would make sure of that.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I’ve only ever played the remake of this game. Forgive me if I’ve made any errors in canon.
> 
> Originally written for my Tumblr. Find me there @centerofthegalaxywrites.

In any war, there are casualties. 

There are the people you kill on purpose and there are those who are simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. There are those who become trapped in war-zones, killed simply because they lacked the resources to make it out. 

Carlos knows war. 

He’s numb to war. He hides behind jokes and smirks and tries to not let himself get entrenched in the reality. Today, reality is zombies and fires and finding out that Umbrella Corps is actually the bad guy. Reality is a beautiful, kick-ass woman who can do more with a handgun than he could with a machine gun and grenades. 

“You like her, don’t you?” Tyrell asks, typing on the computer. 

Carlos shakes his head, huffing out a laugh, “Man, don’t start.” 

“Hey, I’m just saying, girl like that ain’t gonna wait around forever.” 

Carlos doesn’t do relationships. He does flings and light-hearted one night stands. He hasn’t actually dated a girl in years. He doesn’t even know how to really do the whole dinner and roses thing. 

Maybe, he’s too far gone to even consider that. 

“Just find the doctor, man.” 

Tyrell smirks, a knowing glint in his eyes. 

Of course, that’s when things go to Hell and he’s racing to find Jill before it’s too late. 

* * *

When he first sees her, he thinks she’s dead.

Carlos knows what dead bodies look like–he’s seen enough of them to recognize that pallor–and when he sees Jill she’s the exact same color. He can’t breathe for a brief second, just frozen in his tracks, the world tunneling down to just Jill’s face. 

When he sees her chest move, he rushes to her side and doesn’t think twice. He knows that there are casualties in any war. Raccoon City will be no different. But Carlos draws the line at Jill. If anyone survives tonight, it will be her. 

Carlos will make sure of that.

* * *

He gives her the vaccine and there’s nothing to do but wait. 

Either Jill will awake and show him those beautiful eyes that first captured his attention or he’ll have to put her down and focus on just survival. 

But for now, in this hospital room, there’s just Jill’s steady breathing breaking the silence. For once, it’s quiet in this zombie-infested city. Perhaps it’s the calm before the storm. 

He pulls up a chair across from her and sighs, “Look at us, huh, supercop?” He runs a hand through his hair, taking a seat. 

She doesn’t answer. 

“What do you say, when we get out of here, we go somewhere warm, huh? Get a nice cup of coffee?” 

He should sleep. Still, he wants to watch over her. It’s funny–she’s saved him more times than he could count, but he still feels protective over her. He would die for her. 

Maybe it’s kinship. Maybe it’s more. 

But for right now, he’ll keep this vigil. 

“We’ll get you outta here, supercop. Just come back to me.” 

And with that, he lets himself fall into a light sleep. 


End file.
